A Magical Gift
by ShortLiLJackerS
Summary: A Girl recieves a gold ring as a gift from her parents on Valentines Day, she tries it on for her friends the next day and are all transported to Rivendell. What will happen?
1. I Valentine's Day

A Magical Gift  
  
Notes - First and foremost, I do not own Lord of the Rings which all belong to the great J.R.R Tolkien, the only characters that I own are Andrea, Jenny, Jackie, and Vince. So do not sue me because you won't get anything! Any print in the story that is italics or 'are like this' are the characters thoughts. The story is rated R due to language, if you can't take that then please read another story. In this story there is absolutely no knowledge of Middle-Earth, the books were never written and the movies were never made, so the characters have no idea where they've landed, and have no idea about what is going on. I'm not exactly a LotR expert, so I will probably get a lot of things - mostly places wrong, so please correct me if I am, I would really appriciate it! Please review! I am also open to any suggestions or ideas for the story. I love hearing from you guys, so let me know what you all would like to happen!  
I. Valentine's Day  
  
Seventeen year-old Andrea Evans opened the door to her 1989 Oldsmobile Cutlass Cierra - not exactly what she wanted, but it ran well, didn't use much gas, and would just have to do until she got a job. The school day had just ended, and it was the dreaded Valentine's Day, at least for her that is. Her football player boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend now, had just broken up with her less then a week ago, dumping her before the most romantic day of the year, how sweet.  
  
It wasn't exactly the best day either besides that, she had left her math homework on her table next to her bed, dropped a test tube in Chemistry, lost her lunch money, and still had not gotten anything for Valentine's Day.  
  
She was just thinking the events of the day over in her head when her best friend Jenny Wood came running over to her car, and in her hand, a boquet of a dozen roses.  
  
"So whose the lucky guy that's going to recieve the roses?" Andrea asked throwing her backpack into the back seat.  
  
"They're for you! I had left them at home, and my mom brought them for me to give to you. I was just going to give them to you tomorrow, but I figured you've had a bad day. Here, I hope you like them, they're your favorite."  
  
There were three colors of roses, red, pink, and white, they were beautiful. A smile spread across the young girls face and hugged her friend.  
  
"Thank you so much! I really wasn't expecting anything, but wow...they're beautiful."  
  
"Your welcome. I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow!" Jenny said, smiling and turning to go to her mothers car, waiting on the curb.  
  
Andrea made a mental note in her head to stop by some stores on the way home to find Jenny a present to give to her tomorrow. Andrea and Jackie, another friend of theirs would be going over to Jennys house the next day. The three of them had been great friends since elementary school. They were now Juniors in high school, and still always got together. Jackie went to another school, and her and Jenny were still only sixteen years-old.  
  
Andrea looked into her left side car mirror, pulling her shoulder-length blonde hair into a low ponytail. Her brown eyes saw her ex-boyfriend Vince walking by in the background with his friends, and some other girl. 'What a jackass, dumps one and moves onto the next best thing.' The two had been couples for roughly over a year and a half, she thought he was happy, but he obviously wasn't. He said their split would be for the better, and he said he still wanted to be friends. But it didn't look like they were on speaking terms with each other, they hadn't spoken since the breakup.  
  
She sighed and got in the car starting the engine up, and pulling out of the school parking lot. 'What a great fucking day.'  
  
********************  
  
"Andrea where the hell have you been? I've called your cell at least fifteen times in the past hour!" Her mother said from the kitchen as Andrea walked through the door. How typical of her mother, she was always so overprotective and worried. Andrea hardly ever bothered answering her cell anymore unless she knew it was one of her friends, because it was always her mom asking where she was.  
  
"Sorry, I went to get some Valentine's gifts." she answered.  
  
Her mother took note of the flowers she held in her hand and smiled. "Please call me then, I get worried sick about you! I have five other kids to take care of and you need to let me know where you are! Anyways, I see you and Vince are back together."  
  
Andrea looked at the flowers, the thought of Vince made her want to slap somebody. "Oh no, these are from Jenn."  
  
"How nice, well your father and I got you a little something. He's not home yet but I can't wait any longer to give it to you, stay right there, I'll go get it."  
  
'More candy? It's always that damn candy, are they trying to make me gain some weight?' Andrea, like her other siblings was very skinny, at only ninty pounds at the most, it made her look anorexic at her five foot four height. But she wasn't, she constantly ate, it was just something that kind of ran in the family, she figured once she got into her mid-twenties or had some kids she would gain more weight.  
  
Her mother came back into the room a couple minutes later with a black velvet box in her hand. 'Wow, it isn't candy, what a change.' Her mother seemed very excited about the gift, she handed it to her urging her to open it. "Well, open it! Hurry up!"  
  
She opened the little box, revealing a plain gold band. 'Wow, two pretty things in one day. Maybe Valentine's Day isn't so bad after all.' Andrea was so busy taking in it's beauty, that she hardly noticed her mother asking her if she liked it. "Your father picked it out for you, we both knew you would just love it, do you?"  
  
Andrea looked at her mother smiling, "I love it, thank you so much!" she said hugging her mom.  
  
Andrea and her mother rarely got along. She had five younger bratty siblings, and it kind of got in the way of their relationship. She loved times like this, it made her feel special, and it also made her feel close to her mom.  
  
Her mother clapped her hands, "Great! I'm happy. Happy Valentine's Day sweetheart, I love you." she kissed her daughter on the cheek and went back into the kitchen to start making dinner.  
  
********************  
  
Andrea sat on her big blue bed at 2 o'clock in the morning examining her new ring. She still had not put it on yet, she wanted to put it on first infront of her friends, hell, she hadn't even taken it out of the velvet box. She just would look at it, staring in awe. It was some kind of magnetic beauty that caused her to be so drawn to it. She felt weird around it, she couldn't explain it, like there was some kind of amazing history to this ring.  
  
'Nah, I'm getting way over my head. There is nothing more to this ring than what I see, it's just a plain old gold band, and that's it.'  
  
She kept trying to tell her head that, but there was a lot of nagging telling her otherwise. She looked at the ring one last time before turning her bedroom light off.  
  
'I can't wait to show it off to Jenny and Jackie tomorrow, they'll love it.'  
  
And with that, she fell into a deep dreamless sleep.  
  
********************  
  
There's chapter one, I know it kind of sucks...sorry, I'm not exactly the best writer! Middle-Earth and the characters from LotR will be coming in soon, so sit tight! Please review, it means a lot and makes me feel good! So let me know what you think!  
  
Thanks! 


	2. II A Visit and Strange Places

II. A Visit and Strange Places  
  
Andrea woke up at one o'clock in the morning, her friends would be over any minute. 'Shit! I've overslept!' She scrambled out of bed, and prayed that the upstairs bathroom next to her bedroom was open. There were eight people in the house and only two bathrooms, it's hell in the mornings before school. But Andrea also left after everyone else because she drove to school now. Lucky for her, the bathroom was open.  
  
She showered and got dressed within ten minutes, she felt like the McCallister family in the movie Home Alone after they woke up late for their plane.  
  
She was brushing her hair when her mother called up the stairs for her, "Andi! Jenny and Jackie are here!" she told her mom to have them wait downstairs, and she would be down in a minute. The three of them were going to hang out at her house for about an hour, and then head over to the mall to go to a new resturaunt that just opened up.  
  
Andrea ran down the stairs, "Hey guys! Come upstairs, I wanna show you something."  
  
The three girls walked upstairs and went into Andrea's bedroom, she walked over to her dresser, where there sat a black velvet jewlery box. She picked it up and brought it over to them. "Wow, did your parents get you some jewlery for Valentine's Day?" Jenny asked.  
  
Andrea smiled as she opened the box up, "Yep! Isn't it pretty?" Jenny and Jackie both agreed that it was very pretty. There was another knock at the front door downstairs, with her mother calling back up. "Andrea! Vince is here..."  
  
'I wonder what the hell his sorry ass wants.' The three girls exchanged uncertain looks, but went downstairs anyway to see what he wanted.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know you had company...I'll come by another time Andi." Vince said, turning to leave.  
  
Andrea stopped him, "No, it's okay, you can come upstairs with us."  
  
********************  
  
They walked into Andrea's bedroom once again, and Jackie gasped. "Andi! Your ring...it's lighting up!"  
  
"What the fuck? Is this a language or something?" Andrea said, examining her ring.  
  
"Well, it certainly isn't French, or any other language.." Jenny said, who was very obsessed with French, which was the language she was taking at school.  
  
"I don't think it's a language any of us have seen." Vince said, Jenny rolled her eyes at him. She had a crush on him in the beginning of Freshman year, why? She had no clue, but now once she got to know him, he was one of the biggest idiots she had ever met.  
  
"Well no shit, dumbass. If it was a language we knew about, I think we would say something. Put it on Andi, maybe it's a magical ring or something." Jenny said smacking the back of his head.  
  
"Whatever, dumbass, magic doesn't exist!" Vince said, trying to act smart, but to no avail.  
  
Andrea took Jennys advice and slipped the ring on, a bright light flashed before them, and they were gone.  
  
********************  
  
The four teenagers landed with a loud thump on a forest floor. The looked around, there were large trees everywhere, and all ways they looked, they couldn't see anyone living, except little animals scurrying around here and there.  
  
"Ok...where the fuck are we?" Jenny said. This place didn't look at all like where Andrea lived. Sure there were many trees around her house, infact that was all that was around her house, but this place there was no snow, and it was warm, and it just didn't look like Pataskala.  
  
Jackie gulped, "Well, I don't think we're in Ohio anymore."  
  
********************  
  
That was chapter two! Hope you guys liked it, that chapter was kind of short, sorry. Anyways, the characters we know and love will be in the next chapter! Please review!  
  
Thanks :) 


	3. III Findings

III. Findings  
  
"What do you mean we're not in Ohio anymore? How the hell could we be anywhere else? You can't just disappear and land somewhere else!" Andrea said, she was getting worried, for she very rarely left her home state, and not knowing where she was, with no food or extra clothes, or any knowledge of how they would get home just plain scared her.  
  
"Andi, were are not in Ohio! Ohio is covered in over a foot of snow right now with temperatures in the twenties. Do you see any snow? Does it feel warm out here?" Jackie argued.  
  
"Jackie! Your not supposed to be making me worry anymore! Damnit, I already miss home..." Andrea said, putting her arms around her hugging herself.  
  
"Guys, please shut the hell up! It really isn't a very good time to be fighting!" Jenny said getting irritated. She didn't exactly like the situation either, for she was currently stuck with a dumbass beside her, preferably named Vince.  
  
"Well why don't we split up?" Vince suggested, he thought it was a pretty good ideas until he saw three girls roll their eyes at him.  
  
"What a great fucking idea Vince! We'll just split up and get eaten by some wild bears! Why the hell don't you use your brain for once? How the fuck did you get on all those damn sports teams...you can't even spell either!" Jenny yelled, she was not in the mood for him. Now they were all stuck in a strange forest with no idea where they were.  
  
"Shh! Be quiet, I hear something!" Jackie said putting a finger up to her mouth quieting the arguing group. The rest of them looked confused thinking it was probably a squirrel. They ignored it until they did indeed hear some footsteps and light talking. The four teenagers panicked, what if it was a group of thieves or murderers? Jenny mouthed "hide," but it didn't work, they all ended up running into each other in the middle of a circle of trees falling onto the forest ground.  
  
The teens argued over everyones clumsiness and didn't even notice someone clearing their throat just a couple feet away. The voice tried again, this time louder, gaining the teens attention.  
  
"Who are you and what is your business here near Rivendell?" the person speaking was a male, who had long dark brown hair, with blue eyes, and had apparently not shaven in at least a couple weeks. His clothing was strange as well, for nobody dressed like him anymore unless they were in some Renissance festival. With him there were three small...somethings. They looked like midgets, but they also didn't. They were short only about three feet in height, hence the midget theory, all with dirty blonde curly hair, and particualy round around the middle. They looked like very friendly and merry kinds of creatures that would do no harm.  
  
The four of them looked at each other in confusion. Rivendell? They had never heard of such place. Jenny was the one who spoke up.  
  
"Rivendell? I'm sorry sir, none of us have ever heard of Rivendell."  
  
"You are of stange beings to me, tell me, what are your names and where do you come from?" the man said back.  
  
"I am Jenny Wood, these two are my friends Jackie Uditis and Andrea Evans, and this idiot here is Vince McGuire. We are from Ohio, are we anywhere near Ohio?"  
  
"I have never heard of Ohio Lady Jenny, I am sorry. My name is Aragorn, son of Arathorn the Second, I have been under the care of Lord Elrond of Rivendell since I was a child when my father passed away. These three are called Hobbits, they are Hobbits from the Shire, they are Sam Gamgee son of Ham Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck son of Saradoc Brandybuck, and Peregrin Took son of Paladin Took. We had another, Frodo Baggins son of Drogo Baggins and Primula Brandybuck but he was stabbed by a Ringwraith and has been taken by Glorfindel to the Last Homely House in Rivendell. Please, we are on our way there and Lord Elrond is very wise and my be able to help you."  
  
They didn't know whether or not they should go, these were stangers, sure they looked friendly but who knows what kind of stuff they were on.  
  
"You don't know of Ohio...but do you know of the United States?" Jenny asked.  
  
"United States?" Aragorn pronounced out looking confused. He shook his head, "Nay Lady Jenny, I know of no United States, is it a country of Middle-Earth that I have not heard of?"  
  
The four teens looked at each other confused, Middle-Earth? What?  
  
"Middle-Earth? You mean we're not even on Earth? What the fuck? This is way too weird.." Jackie said.  
  
"Please, come with us, we will go to Lord Elrond for answers."  
  
This guy seemed nice enough, as well as his cute little friends. So they went off with them going against their mothers rules of "Not talking to stangers and don't go anywhere with them" and headed towards the place Aragorn called Rivendell.  
  
********************  
  
Yay, some LotR characters are introduced! I don't know if I'm really happy with this chaper though, and I'll probably end up making a couple of changes here and there. I hope you guys liked it, more will come soon if I get some reviews!  
  
Thanks! 


	4. IV Rivendell

IV. Rivendell  
  
The eight of them, and Sam's pony Bill walked on to Rivendell for a good two hours. It was starting to grow late into the afternoon, and the four teenagers were growing weary and hungry, all except for Jenny who was quite psyched because she was on the track and cross country team and was used to long distances.  
  
"What I would do for my car right now, you guys, you don't know how much I love my car right now." Andrea said as they walked up a steep hill.  
  
"Lady Andrea, what is a car?" Pippin asked, his little head popping up.  
  
"Umm...it's a car..." Andrea said, figuring he would know what it was. She wasn't exactly the best person you would go to if you wanted to know the details about something.  
  
Jenny rolled her eyes at her friend and walked over beside Pippin. The three Hobbits and Aragorn were looking at her intently, for they were all very curious about what a car was. "A car is a mode of transportation, follow me?" she started, the four people nodded, continuing her on. "It's like a carriage that runs on an engine, and goes much faster, and is enclosed." The Hobbits' eyes widened when she said the word 'engine' for they never liked machinery, Jenny took notice of this. "It's not a bad thing though! It's a very good thing. They can carry around up to ten or more people, and could probably get us to Rivendell in less than thirty minutes from where you found us."  
  
They seemed fascinated, "I would someday like to see this car you speak of, Lady Jenny" Aragorn said. Jenny didn't want to get his hopes down, so she just nodded and said maybe he would someday.  
  
********************  
  
They walked on for another fifteen minutes when they finally reached their destination, Rivendell, and they were all very delighted indeed.  
  
"I hope this place has a basketball court!" Vince said to the group.  
  
"Vince, hello...we're not on Earth anymore! There are no basketball courts here you stupid dumbass! Why did we have to bring him along? Why couldn't we have sent him out to find some food or something and then left him!" Jenny said.  
  
"Because Lady Jenny, there are many terrible things about in Middle-Earth at this time, and it would not be safe for Master Vince to wander off." Aragorn said, leading the way.  
  
"Well that was my whole damn poi...Wow...This is Rivendell?" She muttered to herself, but suddendly gained her cheerfulness back once they reached the bridge crossing over into Rivendell.  
  
It was beauty they had never seen before, waterfalls were everywhere like some exotic paradise. There were many creatures walking around, with such gracefulness. They were tall they all noticed, with...pointy ears. 'How strange...I've never seen pointy ears like this before' Jackie thought.  
  
"Ladies Jenny, Andrea, and Jackie and Master Vince, we are now in Rivendell, home of the Elves. I will take you to Lord Elrond first, and maybe we can find you some rooms for you to stay." Aragorn said.  
  
"Elves?!" Andrea exclaimed, "These people are Elves?!" Aragorn nodded.  
  
"Um, I thought Elves were short kids that made toys all year long." Vince said, Aragorn laughed, "No Master Vince, I do not know why your people would think that but it is a very foolish description."  
  
Vince crossed his arms, 'Well mister Aragorny or whatever the hell your name is, I like the Christmas Elves better.'  
  
*******************  
  
"Lord Elrond?" Aragorn asked, walking into a room with papers and books scattered about, probably some type of office.  
  
A male with a gold leaved crown on his long brown hair that sat above his brows turned around smiled. 'He must be an elf ' Jackie thought.  
  
"I have been expecting you all to show up. Aragorn, please introduce me to your friends." Elrond said. His eyes looked as though they were full of wisdom and life, like he had lived for thousands and thousands of years, which he had of course, but the teenagers of course did not know that Elves are immortal, and that they can only die in battle or of a broken heart, or when they are simply tired of their life.  
  
"These four are Ladies Jenny, Jackie, and Andrea and Master Vince of Ohio, and these are Hobbits from the Shire, Samwise, Meriadoc, and Peregrin, friends of Frodo, who is doing fine I hope." Aragorn said. Lord Elrond nodded.  
  
"Yes, he is resting now, he has been asleep for roughly six days now." Elrond said. A smile formed on all the Hobbits' faces, especially Sams, "Master Elrond, sir, may I please see Mr. Frodo?" he asked.  
  
"Of course Master Samwise, I will have an elf escort you in a moment. Now, friends from the land of Ohio, which is not in Middle-Earth I presume, you are searching for answers aren't you, on how to get home?" They nodded eagerly, but Elrond's smile faded somewhat.  
  
"I am not sure I can help you, for something like this has never happened, we shall wait for Gandalf, a very wise wizard who may be able to help more than I. For now, I would like you to stay as guests in my home, and forget your worries for at least a little while. Do you accept my invitation?"  
  
The teenagers looked at each other curiously, should they accept? They decided it was the best thing to do, if they declined, where would they go? There WAS nowhere to go, they were in the middle of nowhere, with evil lurking around supposedly as Aragorn had told them.  
  
"We'll stay." Jackie said, announcing the decision their faces has made.  
  
*******************  
  
There's chapter three! Hope it wasn't too boring! Please review!  
  
Thanks :) 


	5. V Dinner and More Introductions

V. Dinner and More Introductions  
Elrond urgently called for an elf maid to take the visitors to their rooms, and the Hobbits to see their friend Frodo Baggins. They went down many corridors, getting strange stares from just about everyone who saw them. It made them feel awkward, but the she-elf said she would bring them new clothes and they would fit right in. She led them down another corridor, with doors along the left side, and on the right beautifully carved wooden columns which were open and led to gardens and breathtaking waterfalls.  
She led them each into seperate rooms, first Jenny, then Jackie, then Andrea's room, and last Vince's. She informed them that a celebration feast would take place that night for the recovery of Frodo Baggins, who had just woken up from his deep sleep. She asked them to be there sharply at six o'clock, and they had two hours until that time. The she-elf said she would fill their baths, and give them new outfits as soon as she attended to a couple more rooms first.  
"This is just like a fairytale, it's so beautiful here!" Jackie exclaimed walking around in the hallway, all of their rooms had balconys off the other side that went over a crystal clear lake, that looked like a brochure for the Bahammas. The other two girls agreed with Jackie, but Vince of course did not. For on the way to their rooms he kept pestering the she-elf if there were any basketball courts or when the Superbowl would re-air and asking other stupid things thinking he was still back in Ohio.  
They explored the premisses for fifteen minutes until the elven servant came running up the hallway carrying dresses, tunics, some boots, and slippers for the teenagers. She took each one of them into their bedrooms seperately, filling their baths with hot water and oils, and laying their dresses and slippers on the girls beds, and the tunics, leggings and boots on Vince's bed. She told them that they would all fit perfectly and that she would send some more elven servents in to fix their hair and groom them to their liking.  
********************  
At twenty minutes before six, the four met outside in the hallway to go to dinner together, so it would be a group getting lost on the way to the dinner hall instead of four individuals. They all figured it would just be better to stick together, for they had no idea where they were going, because they weren't even given a tour.  
They finally managed to make it, with five minutes to spare, they saw Aragorn waiting for them outside the hall with some strangers beside him talking among each other. He smiled, and waved them over.  
"I would like you all to meet some of my friends, this is Gimli the dwarf son of Gloin, Boromir Steward of Gondor and son of Denethor the Second, Legolas Greenleaf son of Thranduil and Prince to the Northern Mirkwood Elves, Gandalf the Grey, one of the wisest and most powerful wizards, and Frodo Baggins, whom you have heard of I am sure." They smiled at his friends, and were delighted to see that Frodo had recovered.  
"And I would like you all to meet Ladies Jenny Wood, Jackie Uditis, Andrea Evans, and Master Vince McGuire from the land of Ohio, which is not on Middle-Earth, and I am sure you have heard their story from Lord Elrond." Aragorn said, recieving nods from his friends. The three girls were plastered with the guys kissing their hands and bows towards Vince, who now felt he had just gotten called the "Next Michael Jordan."  
********************  
The large group entered the dining hall. Andrea and Vince decided to sit next to each other, they felt like this time together would help them sort out their relationship problems and try to be a couple once again. Jenny found herself sitting between Jackie and Frodo, with the other three Hobbits across from them, and on the other side of her Jackie sat next Legolas.  
They saw that Aragorn was not at their table, but up on a higher table with Elrond, Gandalf, a beautiful she-elf, and two twins. These they later found out were Arwen Undomiel, and her twin brothers Elladan and Elrohir.  
"Mmm, this food is so good, I could eat this everyday!" Jenny said, helping herself to her second plate. Her and Jackie were busy during the meal talking about Chinese food, shopping at a place called Easton, CDs, and how much AOL sucks. Which arose many questions from little Pippin who was so curious about their world, and wanted to know every little detail. Once they would explain, he was fascinated, hoping one of them brought something from their world so they could show him.  
"Jenny, didn't you bring your cell phone with you to Andi's house?" Jackie asked. Pippin once again looked confused, finding a new subject he started to ask what cell phones were.  
Jenny's eyes lit up, "Oh my gosh! I did! I took it out of my pocket and put it on the table next to my bed not even thinking anything about it! I wonder if we can call my parents from here."  
"Let's try tomorrow, and we can show Pippin it too!" Jackie said, this got Pippin even more excited.  
The celebration was full of merriment, and Vince was very happy because he was served wine without being carded for identification because he was under the age of twenty one.  
They partied and danced until everyone started leaving and going off to bed around one thirty in the morning. The teenagers would have stayed longer but they had had a very long day filled with traveling, partying, and a lot of confusion in the early part. They left Vince in the hall though, he was way too drunk to mess with, and was busy trying to flirt with many of the elven maidens but did not succeed. Some of the servents had to show him to his room a couple hours later, and had to sit with him talking about some guy named Michael Jordan, claiming he was the greatest person ever, this led to much confusion to the elves, who were about to hit him over the head with a pan from the kitchens. The elves threw him into his room exhausted, it was like taking care of a little child that never listened, and they all wished they could somehow lock him in there forever and never let him out.  
It was such a long day for the teenagers, and the next day would be even longer, for they would soon find out they were to be summoned to a secret meeting tomorrow afternoon.  
********************  
  
There, chapter five! Not much action in this chapter, but it was alright, although I'm not too happy about how I ended it, I think there could have been a better ending. Please review!!  
  
Thanks :) 


End file.
